


Being Yourself Is So Much Better

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [35]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 Shape Up, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by TV Show, Inspired by..., Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Shape Up in Season 4. DJ comes to the realization that her father is right about her having a good heart and having a desire to care about and help others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Yourself Is So Much Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new Full House oneshot I cooked up one day. I was watching the Season 4 episode **Shape Up** , and I got to wondering what DJ’s thoughts were after that episode. So this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Being Yourself Is So Much Better

Fourteen-year-old Donna Jo Margaret Tanner, also known as “DJ”, sat on her bed in the bedroom she shared with her younger sister, nine-year-old Stephanie, thinking about the talk she had just had with her father Danny, which had taken place only an hour ago. The topic of discussion was about DJ’s looks and why she was trying to lose weight in order to fit into the bathing suit for her friend Kimmy’s pool party (which was in November, of all months). Kimmy was seen by most people as “dumb” and “weird”. But to DJ, she was a person who needed a friend, as well as lots of help, especially from someone like DJ too. Well, if one defined “helping Kimmy” as “copying homework”, which was usually when they had the same class at school.

After sitting and thinking over his words — basically that everyone who knew the real DJ thought she was “pretty terrific”, in her dad’s words — DJ let a smile cross her face as she soon came to a decision.

Her father had been right when he spoke those words to her. And he had also been right about another thing as well — she did have a good heart, and that she cared about people. Even DJ had to admit that those were definitely qualities she had, too. 

But DJ would only admit this to her diary, and never to anyone else — not even her dad, Stephanie, her other younger sister Michelle (who was almost four years old), their uncle Jesse Katsopolis, or even her father’s best friend Joey Gladstone. This was a secret she would keep only to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course.


End file.
